Wake Up
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: One Shot BobbyOC Bobby is being a selfish git which issues into a fight with him and Brooklyn...FLUFF! YO! SO don't read if you're like Oh no not a lovey relationship thingy! jeeze..thats all I write!


Wake Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or the song Wake Up by Three Days Grace

Summary: Just a one shot with Bobby and his girlfriend. Bobby being a selfish git always gets in fights with his girlfriend Brooklyn. Just a little fight...read it...hmm

_I'm not sober all the time _

_You bring me down at least you try_

"Where you going" Jack Mercer called after his oldest brother Bobby.

Bobby just waved his hand behind him. "I'll be back."

Angel Mercer walked in putting on his white beater. Jack looked over at Angel giving him a weird look.

"Brooklyn" they both said. Angel sat down on the floor next to Jack and grabbed one of the controllers to the game system.

Jack sighed, "You think he'll ever give up on her"

Angel Mercer shrugged and pressed hard on the A button on his controller. "Maybe tonight he'll end it."

"You never give up on Sofi."

Jack had a point and Angel just shrugged his dark shoulders at him.

Bobby Mercer walked down the street, hands in his pockets trying to keep them warm. He had forgotten his gloves in a hurry. A car whizzed by swerving a little.

"Drunken bastard" Bobby muttered getting onto the side walk where he should have been.

He wasn't very cleared headed at the moment. He had just gotten off the phone with his girlfriend of two years.Well ex-girlfriend technically to her anyway's. He refused to end it even though she broke up with him just then. Brooklyn Jameson seemed to always get angry at him for the little things, he seemed to do nothing right in her eyes. All his brothers told him to give up on her, she wasn't worth it.

But they were wrong. She was worth it, in every way. But right then he was pissed at her.

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

He stood on her porch for a good five minutes before knocking. He made sure she was alone and her parents car was gone. Brooklyn was alone sitting on the couch still clutching the phone in her hands. He watched her through the window as she walked to the door, she looked through the peep hole but he covered it with his thumb, afraid she wouldn't open it if she saw him. The door slowly opened and he saw her green eyes peering out through the crack.

"Go away Bobby" She growled slamming the door shut. He cursed at her through the door and knocked on the door again.

He heared her cursing at him calling him names through the door. He tried the door and sighed when she had left it unlocked. He walked into the house seeing her on the couch he closed the door and walked over to her. He stood staring at her, she wouldn't look at him her eyes fixed on the t.v.

_I must be running out of luck_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck_

"We need to talk" he said grabbing the remote control off the coffee table and shutting off the TV

She stared up at him, "I said what I needed to say on the phone. Hence the word goodbye."

He growled and sat down next to her, she moved over a little trying not to be so close to him. He scooted closer just to annoy her a little.

"Bobby" she warned getting up off the couch. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Like hell you don't" he got up feeling uncomfortable being lower than her.

_And now I've had it up to here _

_I don't, I don't want you_

Bobby and Brooklyn stared at one another for a minute, his hand went to her arm and she pulled away like his touch was acid. He knew she was upset with him, but to be this mad was ridiculus. He had told her about his plans on moving away. In her eyes they leaved no room for her, she got furious and told him to fuck off. He had told her he would come back for her after he figured out his life, she told him she wouldn't wait. He was pissed at her for that.

"Brookie" he said walking a little closer to her. "I'm sorry, I don't want to fight but you need to grow the fuck up sweetheart."

"Hey! Hold up a second! I need to grow up Bobby? You're the one who wants to go off to some fucking place without me! And what? Have sex with girls, and find yourself before you settle down with me!"

Brooklyn slapped his arm and pushed him backwards. "Your full of shit!"

"I never said I was going to have sex with girls! See you always put stupid shit into what I tell you! You make up half the shit! We are only seventeen! I'm not going to stay here all my life so hop off my dick!"

"Bobby!"

Bobby and Brooklyn looked over at Sofie who came down the stairs hearing the yelling.

"I'm sleeping go the fuck home Bobby. Brooklyn doesn't want you here!" Sofie yelled her thick Spanish accent coming through.

"Sofie shut the fu-"

"Bobby you should go" Brooklyn put her hands on his chest. He looked down at her and put his hands on top of hers leaning down closer to her mouth.

"I love you Brookie" he murmured before kissing her gently on the lips. She pulled away and he saw tears welling in her eyes.

"Bye" she said walking away from him.

_It took so long to see _

_You walked away from me When I need you_

Bobby laid on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He closed his eyes thinking of Brooklyn, she always got mad at him but when they kissed usually she would forget what they were fighting over. She loved him to much to even care why they were fighting in the first place. She was his life, he would have never finished high school if it wasn't for her. He owed her a lot, she got him cleaned up...well at least a little bit anyway.

A knock came at the door. "Bobby?"

Evelyn Mercer walked into the room, she leaned against the door pane. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

She smiled a little, "That bad eh?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"You can always talk to me, Bobby" she said. He looked over at her and gave her a forced smile.

"Thanks mom" he said. "I'm alright."

She nodded and turned the light off for him. She closed the door and he fell asleep dreaming about Brooklyn.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door _

_I'm not the man I was before _

_Where the hell are you _

_When I need you_

_Flashback_

"Psht Bobby you are so dumb" Brooklyn laughed pushing her boyfriend down on the couch.

Bobby grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. She sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wish we didn't have to go with the others" Bobby whispered in her ear and nuzzled her neck.

"We have to, we promised it would be all of us and our girlfriends."

Bobby groaned, "But Jerry isn't going with Camille."

Brooklyn laughed and grabbed Bobby's face. She kissed his lips hard letting his tongue enter her mouth.

"Wanna break it up?"

Brooklyn pulled away from Bobby and smiled at Jack who had his arm around Kina. Kina Jones wasn't like the girls Jack usually dated. Kina wasn't a blonde or super model skinny she didn't have baby blue eyes either, she was beautiful dark brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.

"Lets go" Kina said holding out her hand to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn and Kina were best friends along with Sofie Rodriguez. Brooklyn grabbed her hand and they walked out of the house together. Angel, Jack and Bobby were taking their girlfriends out for dinner for their anniversaries. Of course they didn't all ask the girls out on the same day but being strapped for money they thought it might be easier to just pitch in all their money for dinner.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

After dinner Bobby wrapped his arm around Brook and they walked down the streets separting themselves from the rest.

"I love you sweetheart" Bobby squeezed Brooklyn closer to him. His lips lowered to hers.

"Mmm I love you too" she murmured breaking the kiss and smiling at him.

He stopped walking and turned her to him. "Marry me."

"What!" she gave him a weird look.

"I want you to be with me cause I wont have you with anyone else" he grinned when she smacked his arm.

"You're a bit selfish baby" she leaned up and kissed his lips. "Good then cause I don't want you with anyone else either."

"Then it's settled when I get enough money, I'll buy you a ring. You'll be mine forever."

"I don't need a ring. All I need is you."

_End Flashback_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

Brooklyn didn't sleep at all that night. She decided to get up, she walked into the kitchen to cook her and Sofie something for breakfast. The phone rang and her heart started to beat fast she answered the phone and it was Angel.

"Its Sofie there?" he asked.

"Yeah hang on" she said then called Sofie down to get the phone.

_I'm not angry all the time _

_You push me down at least you try_

The whole day seemed to drag out. Going to work coming home and all she could think about was Bobby. He was always in her mind like a disease. She couldn't get rid of him, even if she tried. To many things reminded her of him and there were to many Mercer's around for her to try and forget him. But for the time being she had to try to at least.

_Until we see this eye __to eye _

_I don't want you_

"Flowers?" Jerry suggested sitting next to Angel on the couch watching cartoons.

"No, this is bigger than flowers and candy." Bobby paced the living room back and forth.

"Get Jack to write her a song" Angel said.

"Yeah that's a good idea I used that last time though. And she found out Jack wrote it cause he gave the exact some one to Kina for her birthday."

"Oh shit yeah your right" Angel said.

"Maybe if you tell her you're sorry and actually mean it this time instead of just saying it so she wont be mad anymore. You'll get her back."

Bobby nodded, yeah, Jerry was right. He needed to show her how he really felt about her. But how.

_It took so long to see _

_You walked away from me _

_When I need you_

"Maybe put your hair up like this" Kina showed Brooklyn a swish motion to put her hair up in.

"He likes it down" Brooklyn said looking into the mirror and applying on her eyeliner.

"Where is he taking you?" Sofie asked fixing Brooklyn's black dress.

"Somewhere fancy he said."

"Pizza fancy? Or Shrimp type fancy?" Kina asked.

Brooklyn shrugged, "Knowing Bobby its movie and a popcorn fancy. That cheap ass."

They laughed, Brooklyn was so messed up inside. She didn't know what he was up too, he never actually did this before. Usually it just took a few sweet words and she was no longer upset with him. She figured why be upset when he was the one she was going to be with forever. They had promised it, but now she was so confused about how he felt that she didn't know if he truly was her other half.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before _

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you_

Bobby pulled out her chair in the restaurant. She was drop dead gorgeous, she wore the little black dress. The low cut, short black dress that mad him crazy just looking at her. Herlong red hairflowing down over her shoulders, her dark green eyes were so beautiful.He could hardly handle it, he wanted to take her into the bathroom and lock the door just to have his way with her.

"You look beautiful" he said over the menu. She gave him a weak smile and murmured thank you.

He let her order whatever she wanted and then he ordered. She eyed him over her glass of water. He wore a tux that looked like a rental, he looked so out of place. She grinned at him. He fidgeted under the table, he was so nervous, he didn't know what to say to her. He wanted her back thats all he knew.

"So..." she leaned back in her chair. "Why are we here?"

"Well we are here so I can show you how much I care for you."

"Right, so can we make this quick?" Brooklyn just wanted to give him his chance to plead his case. She really didn't want to get hurt again.

"I love you Brooklyn. I want you to know that. I want to be with you."

"I love you too Bobby but I can't live here without you" Brooklyn said taking her hands away from him. "You're being selfish."

"I know."

"And you...what? You know?" Brooklyn shocked by his acknowledgment to him being selfish she glared at him.

"Yeah I know I was being selfish. And I want you to know that I'll never ever leave you Brookie."

Bobby stood up and got down on one knee. She gasped and looked at him, her brows furrowed.

"Bobby what-"

"Marry me" he said pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a diamond ring.

"But Bobby-"

"Brooklyn I need you so much, your my other half. I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I promised you a ring and I got it for you, took awhile I'm sorry but you're worth it baby. "

"Bobby-"

"Brooklyn listen. I don't want to hurt you but I'm telling you that we are going to get in fights and one or both of us will get hurt but we'll work through it. I love you and I know damn sure that you love me so it's all worth it in the end. I want a family with you Brooklyn and this is the start. Right here right now, yes or no."

"Alright Bobby, I love you so much you know that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I will only marry you on one condition."

"Hmm?"

"Never ever where that again" she grinned

He laughed and kissed her lips.

"What do you say we get out of her and get you out of that dress" he grinned and took her by the hand leading her out of the restaurant.

The End

A/N: I know short..and to the point and probably gay...but I wrote it in a day and I had to get it out of my head! lol! hmm maybe I needed to spend a little more time on it...sorry if it sucked major!


End file.
